Demonata  Paint or Blood
by Department Of Words
Summary: WARNING, SPOILERS FOR DEMONATA VOL. 2 DEMON THEIF! Spoilers: What if Kernel Fleck didn't leave his brother behind back then? What if he took the demon Artery and made it his real brother.. Art? This is the story of what could have happened.


**Summary:**

**WARNING, SPOILERS FOR DEMONATA VOL. 2 DEMON THEIF! (up to the end of the book)**

Kernel Fleck was the hero of the story, going into the demon universe to rescue his brother from the hands of Lord Loss; just to find out that his brother was actually a demon in disguise. He left the demonic world behind and with that he also left his supposed 'brother' behind as well; in fear he would grow up to become an uncontrollable demon and a vicious enemy in the human world.  
Now what if he didn't? What if Kernel didn't leave his brother behind back then? What if he took the demon Artery and made it his real brother.. Art? This is the story of what would have happened if that was the case. What would have happened if the demon Artery had grown up as 'Art' in the human world and never knew he was a demon to begin with. This story takes place about 12 years after Kernel's fateful encounter with Lord Loss. (assuming that Artery was about 3 back when Kernel got him. I kind of forgot if it was mention what his age was, but I couldn't find it.. so yes.. there you go.)

**Authors note**: This is my first story so please go easy on me.. ; I really wanted to find out what would have happened to Artery if he grew up in the human world with Kernel. So since I couldn't find a fan fic. on it, I decided to make my own. X3 I couldn't find a category for Demonata, so I put it in the saga...Oh well, without further adieu... the story. X3 (Okay... after the disclaimer.. ; ) Oh yes, also one more thing, the story is written in the perspective of Art, not Kernel, and the main character is Art.. and yes, this Fanfic revolves around Art:3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Demonata, nor the characters (yet, I might stick some OCs into this later.) nor the actual plot.. Xx Demonata belongs to Darren Shan, I just wrote this Fanfic... XP

* * *

I look around the room while also examining my nails, they have always been quite long. I'm not sure why, but whenever I try to cut them, they just grow longer, so I've pretty much given up now. I look around the room again, trying to find something of particular interest... nope, nothing. Kernel was supposed to already have been home by now, where was he? If he was off having fun without me... Okay, I could never say that. 

Kernel had always been there for me, ever since I was born. Ever since our parents abandoned us, ever since... ever! The room I was in now isn't much, but it's home. Kernel had saved up forever just to get us a small rent of a room. He works everyday and doesn't come home until late. Money was always a problem for us, that and shelter and food and other such stuff; I don't care however, as long as I have Kernel I'll be fine. He had told me stories of when I was younger, about our parents and about me. I don't really remember any of it, so all that I can get from him I try and get more and more each time. He's actually much older than me, in about his 20s. I'm about 15 now. Either way I still love him to no end, and I just wished he was home right now so we could go do stuff. As far as he explains my childhood, I sound like just a normal child, a normal orphan child, but that's beside the point.

I was now doing nothing again, fidgeting with the random dirt clog, but all in all nothing. Suddenly, a familiar sound comes from the front of the room; the sound of the door being unlocked. I could always tell when the door was being unlocked, it made a small clicking noise and a squeak would come after when the door was getting ready to open. I eagerly await the sound of the squeak, the sound that I knew my brother was finally back from work. 1, 2, 3, 4 seconds I count the seconds from the unlocking to the door opening, but it never came. It usually didn't take this long, what was wrong? I creep closer to the door and I feel a sudden unnerving feeling. The familiar feeling of my brother isn't here; only a strange feeling of uncertainty and loneliness. As I almost got to the edge of the floor and touch the door, a sudden burst came from the door and knocked me down. Fear was now seeping through my body more than I have ever felt before.

I try and get up but I can't. I'm stuck to the ground like a fly to a web. There was nothing holding me down, only my fear disabling my body from moving. I stare at what could have done such a thing, and I expected it to be a thief, or a murderer; I could never have imagined what came next. There, in the cold dark conner of the room, stood something from my nightmares. A half dog, half alligator like monster with the delicate fingers and hands of a women. As much as this thing scared me, it also looked so familiar... so close. Then I realized it, I often saw this creature in my dreams; nightmares of death. Although, why was it here? Here in the real world, the world where monsters like this weren't supposed to exist?

I tried my best to move, I really did, but my libs were now frozen solid and there was no way of thawing them. I just remained there, staring at the monster, it staring back. It stared me down, stronger than me, more vicious, reedy to tear me apart I was sure. Where was my brother when I need him most? Then the creature advanced, at first it was only a few slow steeps, then it became faster, faster and faster until it reached my face. It let out a small whimper, then it licked my face. I was sure it was just testing my flesh, testing how good it would taste. I closed my eyes and right as I felt it was going in for the kill, another loud bang hit the door.

"Kernel!" I shouted, barely able to make a squeak, eyes still shut. I heard a bit of rumbling and kicking noises, the monster whimpering again and seeming to back away from me. I opened my eyes the slightest, just to see what was going on, and saw my brother wrestling with the beast. He was hitting it left and right, making sure it didn't get near me again. I felt like a damsel in distress, but right now wasn't the best time to complain about that.

The last thing I saw of the monster was a bright flash of white light, and a supposed window like thing. My brother gave one last kick, and the monster was sent flying back into the window thing; where it belongs I'm sure. The window closed, and that was that, the end of the monster; or so I thought. My brother was now rushing towards me looking very desperate. He said a few curses then looked at me with the most worried of looks.

"I'm sorry... I-I should have know.. He.. He's coming He and Vein... I... Shouldn't have.. I" He was now spluttering out nonsense, I didn't understand a word of it, but I didn't care; I didn't think I'd need to. I took one last look at him, my eyes teared up a bit, then they closed.

"Kernel..." I said weakly, before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I know, short chapter... XP I just didn't know how I could have lengthened it without going into the next big twist thing. Oo Anyways, I hope you like it. - R&R Please. :3 


End file.
